Lost & Found Baby D Series Pt 2 of Touching
by Mamma D
Summary: Clark gets his second chance with Dana, but things have changed and their secret's out...
1. Default Chapter

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**KALLEL**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

As Pete sped down the long stretch of road, a figure stumbled out from the corn field onto the street.

"What the…" he screeched to a halt. Leaning forward in his seat, he could see it was a girl, struggling to keep herself up. She leaned over on the hood of the car for support as Pete got out. As he walked up to her, she collapsed in his arms shaking furiously.

Not knowing what else to do, Pete picked her up and put her in the passenger's side of his car. Getting into the driver's seat, he shut the door and turned the car around, speeding off towards the Kent farm.

When he reached the farm, he parked in front of the house and honked the horn before getting out.

"Mr. Kent! Mrs. Kent! Somebody help!" He raced over to the other side to get the retrieve the passenger.

"Pete?" Jonathan looked out the front door to see him running round to the passenger's side.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Martha followed her husband out towards the car.

"I need some help," he opened the door for Jonathan to see.

"Oh my goodness," Martha put her hand to her mouth as Jonathan took the shaking girl from the seat. Jonathan hurried to bring her inside the house.

"She's freezing," Jonathan put her down on the living room couch. Martha had gone to get some more blankets than what was already there. Her lips were purple and her arms wrapped around her chest for warmth.

"Where did you find her?" Martha covered her with a quilt and an electric blanket.

"I was driving home when she just came out of nowhere. I almost hit her with my car.

Just then the front door opened.

"Mom, Dad," he closed the door behind him as he walked through the house. "Is Pete here, his car is…" he stopped as he entered the living room. "What's going on?" He asked as everyone turned to face him. Pete finally moved out of the way for Clark to see. He froze as his eyes widened in disbelief of what he saw.

"Oh my God, Dana?" Clark rushed to her side, his mother moving out of the way for him. "What's wrong with her? She's freezing cold. Clark took her hand in his. "How did she get here?" He looked over at his mother and father.

"Pete found her in the middle of the road on his way home.

"Man," Pete looked down at his watch, "I gotta go, I was supposed to be home a while ago, my Dad's gonna kill me." Pete got up and checked the wall clock just to make sure the time was right. Jonathan got up to see him to the door.

"Thank you Pete," Martha nodded as Clark was still with Dana.

"Thanks Pete, we really appreciate you bringing her here first," Jonathan shook his hand.

"Hey I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"If you need an excuse, I'm more than happy to provide one for you this time." Jonathan smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Mr. Kent. I just might need it."

"Take care now," Jonathan waved him off as he got into his car and drove away.

"Dad!" Clark yelled from the next room. His son looked up at him helplessly as he came in. "I can't understand what she's saying."

Jonathan looked over at Dana who was mumbling in some kind of foreign language. She had begun to shake even more than before, and was not breathing very shallowly.

"I'll get her another blanket and something hot to drink," Martha shot up. When she returned, she handed the drink to Clark and put the blanked on Dana.

"Wait," Clark set the drink down and searched through his pockets.

"Clark?" His father wondered what he was doing.

"Hold on," Clark got up and ran upstairs to his room and came back down a few minutes later grasping something in his hand. Kneeling down beside the couch, he opened his hand.

"What is it?" His mother looked curiously over his shoulder.

"It's her necklace. She left it the last time I saw her in the hospital." Clark opened the clasp and secured it around her neck. As soon as the pendant touched her skin, her shaking began to slow.

"Kallel," she whispered faintly.

"She was saying that when you went upstairs. I wonder what it means," Jonathan cocked his head looking empathetically at her.

"Kallel is my name," Clark brushed the tussled hair out of her face. A white light flashed before his eyes but nothing else. Both Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, hearing the new information for the first time. "I think I know someone who can help," Clark looked over Dana's face carefully. Her put his hand underneath her head and lifted her lips to the cup. She drank slowly, with effort. Tipping the cup too far, the hot liquid trailed down her chin. She flinched in pain as Clark stopped.

"It burned her, I think she felt that." His father pointed out. Clark put the hot cup to his cheek, barely able to feel the heat.

"There's definitely something very wrong with her," his mother shook her head.

"I'm taking her to Dr. Swann." Both of his parents quickly turned to face him.

"Now, I don't think that's such a good idea son," his father stood up to look out the darkened window.

"I agree," his mother joined in.

"But…"

"Clark we still don't know what this man's full intentions are. He knows about you and only you. What if Dana doesn't want anyone else to know about her?" Jonathan rationed.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Clark snapped at him.

"Clark," his mother scolded. Clark lowered his head.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, this is our second chance, my second chance, with her. I have another chance to have all my lingering questions answered. I want to know what all of this is really about."

"Well it's too late right now. I think you should wait until the morning, we can talk about this some more then." Jonathan looked back out the window then joined his wife and son in the living room.

"What if she doesn't have until tomorrow morning?" Clark looked down at her lying in his lap.

"Her shaking has let up a bit and she's getting the warmth back in her body. We are helping her as much as we can," his mother tilted her head sympathetically, looking at the two of them together.

"Plus her condition will probably be much better in the morning if she continues the way she is," his father nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"You can stay with her down here tonight and keep an eye on her; we'll come and wake you up first thing in the morning." Martha smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"We love you," Jonathan reminded him before they both went upstairs.

Clark looked back down at Dana who mumbled absently until she finally fell asleep. Clark watched her for a while to make sure that her breathing continued and her body stayed warm, but soon feel asleep sitting up with her in his lap.

**Sorry for anyone who has already read this chapter… I made a mistake…**

**Please forgive and forget.**


	2. No Choice

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**No Choice**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

In the morning, Jonathan and Martha both came downstairs to get their son. On the way down, Martha stopped her husband on the steps, looking at Clark and Dana still sleeping on the couch.

"He really cares for that girl Jonathan, what if something happens to her again? He'll never forgive himself," Martha clasped her husband's hand as they watched their son.

"We're doing the best we can; he's doing the best he can. We're just going to have to sit on the side lines for this one; we can't do much else right now." Jonathan kissed his wife on the head and ushered her down into the living room.

"Clark?" His mother whispered, brushing his flushed cheek with her hand.

"Clark, honey," she patted his arm. Turning his head, his eyes opened slowly to meet his mother.

"Where…" Clark looked around then down at his lap at Dana who was still asleep, wrapped up in her blankets.

"Its okay son, she's fine. Why don't you go up stairs and freshen up, okay?" his father smiled, putting a loving hand on Martha's shoulder. Clark looked down at Dana once more before carefully getting up and placing a pillow under her head.

By the time he came back down, his parents were making breakfast in the kitchen. He stopped and knelt down beside her, making sure she was still okay.

"Clark?" His mother called from the kitchen table. He smiled at Dana again and headed for the next room. As he sat down at the table, his mother placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of him.

"I'm still going to Dr. Swann, there's no other choice," Clark barely looked up at his parents. His mother and father looked at each other.

"Honey we just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what could happen if you bring Dana to this doctor," his mother sat down at the table, handing Jonathan his cereal and toast.

"He wanted you to trust him last time; he knew he couldn't fight you. Who's to say what he's going to do when you bring Dana there in the state she's in, she can't fight for herself," his father added pouring the milk.

"I know!" Clark yelled suddenly. Martha and Jonathan were taken aback. Clark looked up at his parents who looked disheartened at each other then back at him. "I know," he calmed down, "I've already thought of all those things, I spent most of last night thinking about those things." He looked sympathetically over at his mother. "But I'm willing to take those risks," he nodded with is head down.

"Kallel?" He turned around to see Dana standing in the doorway, shaking in the blankets wrapped around her. Getting up, he met her as she neared the table timidly. Looking at each other momentarily, she buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and looked over at his parents who watched them empathetically.

"I know you would do the same for each other." Looking over at his wife, Jonathan took Martha's hand in his.

"Just be careful son," Jonathan nodded. They both got up from the table and hugged both Dana and Clark, Martha giving Clark a kiss on the cheek.

"You come back here as soon as you can okay?"

"I promise mom," he kissed her back. With that, Martha opened the door and Clark disappeared with Dana down the road and out of sight.


	3. Calling

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**Calling**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

* * *

"Dr. Swann?" Clark entered the office, "Dr. Swann, are you here?" He searched around the cluttered space.

"I'm here Kallel," the voice came form the back of the room. Stepping around the shelves of cluttered items, he finally found him. "Welcome back, I didn't think I'd see you again," he smiled in his chair. Clark walked up to the desk. "Well what can I do for you Kallel?"

"I have a friend who's in trouble; she's sick and I don't know of anyone else who can help," Clark stood up straight and desperate.

"Well Kallel, I'm not a medical doctor, you know what I study…"

"You know how you said that you couldn't find any other evidence that there was someone else like me on the planet?" The doctor squinted his eyes and paused in thought.

"Yes, I've searched everywhere, on earth, in space and…"

Just then, Dana stumbled into view, shaking more than Clark had seen before.

"Kallel..." she let out before falling to the ground. For support she braced herself on one of the shelves but ended up pulling it down on top of her. Clark raced over hurriedly to her, pulling the shelves and broken bottles of different types of liquids off of her. As he removed the different things, he noticed a piece of glass had lodged itself in her hand and cut her cheek. Blood began to seep out of her skin in a deep red trail.

"Kallel," Dr. Swann came over, "she's human, she bleeding." Dr. Swann was both disappointed and worried, Dana was hardly breathing. Her shaking had stopped and her eyes were hardly open.

"Dana!" Clark yelled trying to wake her. Just then the pendant around her neck began to glow brightly, illuminating the symbols in their corresponding colours.

"The key," Dr. Swann's mine was bent on the new possibility that she could be what he was looking for.

"Dana, look at me," Clark shoot her lightly. "This isn't happening again, there's no way." Suddenly, to Dr. Swann's surprise, Clark winced and covered his ears, yelling at the sound of his key calling him in his head.

"Kallel?" The doctor looked back and forth between the two, "what's going on, what's happening."

"The key," Clark struggled against the internal sound. "It's calling me." The sound stopped as suddenly as it had started along with the glowing of Dana's pendant.

"The key, what key?" Dr. Swann was becoming excited at all the commotion in the office.

"The key to my ship, it's back home," he looked back down at Dana who seemed not to be conscious. Dr. Swann was just registering all of the information that had come to him in such a short period of time.

"She's from krypton isn't she? You have to help her."

"How! I don't know what to do, that's why I brought her here!" Clark looked helplessly up at her doctor. Again the sound of the key tortured his mind and he covered his ears. This time, however, Dana sharply inhaled at the sound. Clark moaned in pain covering his ears as a reflex. Dr. Swann watched helplessly as the pendant grew brighter than before, and then faded again.

"The key, take her back to wherever this key is, I think it's calling you for a reason, I think it's calling you for her," Dr. Swann pieced together. As soon as the sound faded, Clark gathered Dana's body up in his arms and headed for the door.

"Kallel," the doctor stopped him before left. Clark turned around impatiently. "Please, come back and let me know what happened," the doctor pleaded. Clark nodded quickly before leaving in a blur of motion.

**More will be posted soon. I have written much more, but just need to find the time to transcribe it onto the computer and post it up. But it is coming!**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks, Baby D**


	4. The Light

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**The Light**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

* * *

"Luckily, there was no one in as they arrived. Lex had been frequenting the caves much more often since the last time Dana had been in Smallville.

By the time they had reached the cave, Dana's pendant was glowing so brightly, it was hard for Clark to keep his eyes open. Stopping in the middle of the cave, he tried to stand Dana up on her feet. She was conscious now but slipping in and out.

"Dana, come on, Dana, wake up," Clark tried again and again to stand her up but every time he did, her knees would buckle under her. While holding onto Dana, he was able to remove his key from his pocket. Just as he took it out, Dana's pendant floated up to meet it. Clark's flew from his hand and into the keyhole in the cave wall, with Dana's ripping itself from her chain and implanting itself into the centre of his in the wall.

"Kallel," Clark could faintly hear escape from Dana's lips. Suddenly, the two keys merged into one and opened up a hole in the wall. A surging beam of light came out, tearing Dana from Clark and lifting her into the air. She let out an agonizing scream that echoed off the walls, chilling him instantly.

"Dana!" He yelled up at her, only able to get closer. "Dana, hold on!" As Clark looked around helplessly, another beam emerged, picking him up from the ground. The light felt as if it were ripping apart all of the cells in his body as he let out the same tortured scream. Clark tried to look over at Dana but the light become so bright that neither of them could keep their eyes open. It brought them closer and closer until a final burst of light appeared and slammed their bodies together.


	5. Home

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**Home**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

* * *

"Dana," she could hear someone calling her name. Her head pounded as she tried to open her eyes. "Dana, wake up." As she opened her eyes, light rushed into them, causing her head to pound even harder. As Clark helped her to her feet, she fully opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, and they definitely weren't where they had been, though she recognized where she was.

Clark stood before her, dressed completely in a flowing white, unbuttoned shirt and matching white pants. As she looked down, she realized bother their feet were bare and that she was wearing the same type of clothing. Looking around her, she saw that they were in a vast white space. There were no walks or doors of any kind.

"Dana?" Clark was still worried about her.

"Where are we?" She looked up at him confused.

"I don't know," Clark looked around the space, trying to find some kind of focal point. Sniffling and confused, Dana buried her head in Clark's chest. He closed his eyes and held her even more tightly, feeling that this was the only thing he could do for her in that moment.

"I want to go home," Dana whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"We brought home to you," a voice startled the both of them. "Do not be troubled," the woman, standing with a man at her side, smiled warmly at her. Dana's breathing quickened as she stepped away from Clark towards the woman.

"Mom?" Dana took another step forward as her chest tightened with anxiety. The woman put out her hand as if to stop her. Just as she did a man appeared seemingly out of nothing.

"We cannot make physical contact in this place Arik, this is not a physical place," he smiled at her which she found comforting.

Clark stood silently, all the while holding her hand reassuringly as she stood in front of him.

"Dad?"

"We are here, Arik, we have been waiting for you," they both smiled, holding each other lovingly.

"Arik, Arik's my name?" Dana wiped a tear from her face with her free hand.

"Arik Dond-Or, after your father," another voice from behind Dana and Clark appeared. When they both turned around, it was Clark's turn to be surprised.

"Kal-El," the silver haired man stepped forward with what appeared to be his wife. "I am Jor-El, this is Lara your mother." Clark blinked unsure if what he was seeing was real. "We are your parents from your home planet of Krypton."

"What's happening?" Dana questioned with fear and confusion in her voice. Clark stood still, staring at the parents he wished for so long to meet. Finally they were there and he could think of nothing to say.

"We are pleased to see that you have found one another again," Dana's father stepped forward. "We feared for the prophecy."

"Again?" Clark broke his gaze on his parents, "what prophecy?"

"Kal-El, you and Arik are life mates, lifetimes. She is your princess, royalty on our planet." Clark looked over at Dana who walked back over to him, taking hold of his hand. Dana intensely watched his father as he spoke. "It has been written in the cave dwelling on the planet where you now live."

"The caves," Clark thought out loud, "what is my prophecy, what is this all about?" Clark demanded of their parents.

"You must be patient, Kal-El," Dana's mother nodded softly, "all you need to know will come to you." Just then Dana's legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed in Clark's arms, yelling in pain.

"Dana!" Clark tried to stand her up. "What's happening to her?" Clark held her up in his arms as she struggled to stand up. The adults stood and watched calmly.

"It is called Shealkol, it is a form of rebirth, into her previous self.

"Why is she in so much pain, how can I make it stop?"

"Everything she needs for her rebirth is on Earth, her ship has what it needs to heal her." The parents began to fade into the white background as Jor-El spoke. Seeing their parents disappear, Dana mustered up her strength and stood up.

"Mom!" she cried out leaving Clark and stumbling closer to the outline of her parent's figures.

"We will be with you Arik," her mother waved.

"Dana!" Clark yelled as he felt himself slipping out of the space they were in.

"Mom, Dad, please!" Dana cried with every step she took until she couldn't see anyone anymore. She was alone in the vast whiteness of where ever she was.

Just before her legs gave out again, a burst of light blinded her momentarily, taking her back to her own time.

"Dana!" She could hear someone yell before the beam of light disappeared back into the cave wall and her body fell heavily to the ground.

"Clark, what just happened?" Lex had come in just in time to see Dana fall seven feet to the ground.


	6. EMS

**LOST & FOUND**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**EMS**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

Clark panicked, not knowing what to do. Lex raced to Dana's side, checking her over and spinning ideas through his head. While Lex was attending to Dana, Clark sped over and picked up the keys and was back before Lex had a chance to notice.

"Dana?" Lex stroked her cheek, Clark feeling a bit uneasy it the gesture. "Dana, wake up," he repeatedly shook her hand trying to rouse her.

"How long have you been here?" Clark worried looking over at him.

"Long enough Clark, she needs to get to a hospital, she could have broken something or be bleeding internally." Lex was worried for Dana, but he was also testing Clark.

"No," Clark let out at the thought of what happened the last time she was admitted. "She can't go to the hospital," he calmed himself.

"Clark, she needs help, she's unconscious and we have no idea what else bay be wrong with her that we can't tell."

"Lex, she can't go to the hospital okay, she just can't go back there," he knelt above her head stroking her hair, having no idea of what to do.

Lex thought for a moment standing up over the two and watching them carefully. "Then let my people take care of her. I can have a team of doctors at the mansion in no time. Whatever they find will be strictly confidential, it won't leave the house." Before Clark had a chance to answer Lex took out his phone. He paused for a moment before dialing the number, waiting for Clark's answer.

He looked down at Dana feeling like there was no other choice, he nodded. Quickly Lex dialed the numbers and was on the line with someone. He explained what he needed to them and argued for a bit that he didn't care what would cost just to have a private ambulance come and pick him up and to have the doctors at the mansion waiting.

It was only minutes before the ambulance arrived. The paramedics came out and hoisted Dana onto a stretcher and into the back of the bus.

"Lex," Clark grabbed Lex's arm before they got into the ambulance. Lex turned round and curiously looked at him. "Please be careful with her, I'm trusting you. No one else can know about her." Clark's voice he both warning and worry which Lex acknowledged. Lex turned and hopped up into the back with Clark right behind.


	7. Secrets

**Secrets**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

**EMS**

**I DO NOT OWN** any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

"Mom?" Lex had given Clark her cell phone to use.

"Clark honey, where are you? We've been waiting here worried sick," Martha sounded completely distressed over the phone.

"I'm on my way to Lex's house," Clark subtly looked up at Lex who was busy questioning the paramedics.

"Lex, why? What about Dana, where is she? Is she okay?"

"Dana's hurt but I'm getting help," he paused anxiously. "Lex is helping her."

"How does Lex know, what does he know? Clark?" Just then his father grabbed the phone.

"Clark, you listen to me, now I don't know how much Lex knows about any of what's going on here but you be careful. Don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know all right? Nothing that could lead back to you, we don't know what he's planning." Jonathan tried to be as stern and concerned as possible.

"We'll meet you there," his mother finished and hung up the phone quickly. Clark pushed the 'Énd' button on the phone, closed it and put it back into his pocket.

When they reached the mansion, Lex had Dana moved into an already prepared room. There were monitors and charts and in the corner, a computer diagram of Lex's car crash and how Clark had saved him. Some of these things he had walked in on before. Clark knew that this room had already been there, it held far too much to be put together in such a short time.

Hurriedly, the doctors hooked Dana up to all sorts of monitors and machines. He noticed that Lex was always no more than three feet away from Dana at any time, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Stepping next to the bed, one of the doctors pulled out an empty syringe and was about to stick it into Dana's arm.

"Wait!" Clark stopped her before it touched her skin, "don't." Lex looked puzzled at Clark.

"Clark, let them do their job, we have to find out what's wrong with her," he shook his head.

"We need to get a look at her blood work, see what the problem is," the doctor continued and drew the blood from Dana's arm. Clark knew what the problem was and he had no idea how he was going to get her back to the farm. When Lex arrived he couldn't just take her home. He had to do something.

"Lex," Clark called him over just feet from the bed. He looked up at Clark then back at Dana reluctantly before joining him.

"What is it Clark," Lex asked impatiently.

"Lex, she wouldn't want to be in here, she hates these lab things."

"Listen Clark, we need to know what's wrong with her, and you didn't want her to go to the hospital. I respected your wishes and I brought her here. I was her guardian and legally I still am which means she's staying here and I'm going to take care of her. I can't risk hurting her any further by moving her. If you thought for a second, you'd realize that." Lex stared Clark down then went back to Dana's side.

He was driven by something other than his caring for Dana. Clark didn't want to think that Lex would keep her here just to do tests and find out about her.

Lex stood over Dana, resting his hands on the bed where she lay. He watched her carefully, waiting fort anything out of the ordinary to happen. Clark stood anxiously behind, trying to think of someway of getting Dana out of there.

Just then, Dana's hand rested itself on Lex's and she opened her eyes.

"Lex," Dana whispered hoarsely up to him. Lex immediately leaned over to hear her better. Clarke rushed over to the other side of the bed while the doctors took readings.

"Dana it's okay, you're not in a hospital, you're in my mansion."

"Clark, where's Clark?" She closed her eyes again momentarily.

"I'm right here Dana," Clark made his way past the doctors and over to her side, taking her other free hand in his. Turning her head, she looked over at him and placed her other hand on his, letting go of Lex. She closed her eyes again feeling the heavy weight of gravity on her chest.

"Dana?" Lex whispered down at her.

"Lex, you have to let me go, I can't stay here."

"But Dana I," Lex tried to protest but she cut him off again.

"Lex, if I stay here I'll die, you have to let me go."

"Dana, I'm still your legal guardian, and…"

"I'll tell you what you want to know Lex, but only if you let Clark take me out of here. Only if you give me your word that you won't have us followed."

"Dana!" Clark was shocked and worried.

"Please Lex," Dana put one of her hands back on his, "please do this for me, don't let me die," a tear ran down her face as she pleaded for her freedom. Lex looked up at Clark then back down at Dana. She watched him as he pondered for a moment, seeing the thoughts race through his head.

Clark squeezed Dana's hand shaking his head subtly at her.

"Fine," Lex agreed after seeing Clark's hesitation. "I promise that you won't be followed, I give you my word," Lex smiled down at Dana who tried to do the same.

"Clark," Dana reached up to him. Putting her arms around his neck, he picked her up all the while keeping a watchful eye on Lex.

"Do you need a car or something?" Lex offered as Clark made his way towards the door with Dana wrapped up in his arms.

"No," Clark let out hastily, "we'll be fine."

"How will you get to where you need to go?"

"My parents are on their way, they're meeting us at the gates, just outside."

"But Clark…"

"Lex," Clark stopped sternly, "we'll be fine." Lex watched as Clark carried Dana out of the front door and past the front gates of the mansion."

"Sir," one of Lex's men approached him. Lex stared out at the driveway and yard, then turned around to face him. "Do you want us to follow?"

"No," he looked over at the now empty bed. "I made a deal and I'm going to honour it."

"Mr. Luthor," one of the doctors came rushing up to Lex as he entered the makeshift lab. She was carrying a stack of papers on a clipboard.

"What is it Dr. Redding?" He stopped as she handed him the clipboard.

"Mr. Luthor, we received the girl's blood test back."

"Well want did it show? I can't tell what any of this means doctor."

"It shows that there's absolutely nothing wrong with her. She's a perfectly healthy human being."

Lex looked back out at the driveway in deep thought, now with even more questions in his head.


	8. Energy

**Energy**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

Down in the cellar, Clark tried his best to hold Dana up while he reached into his pocket to get the keys. Unable to do both at the same time, he set her down on the ground in the corner and went over to the ship. Uncovering it, he took the keys from his back pocket and placed his into the keyhole then hers on top of it. Again the two keys merged into one. Clark stood back as the shop began to glow, raising itself into the air. Turning itself vertically onto it's front end, the ship expanded and grew lengthwise opening up to reveal an adult sized seat inside covered in glowing, gold kryptonian symbols and words.

"She must go inside," the sound of Jor-El's voice filled the damp air of the cellar. Clark looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Jor-El?" Clark stepped towards the ship confused.

"Quickly Kallel, she must go inside!" His voice was demanding in tone. Turning around, Clark rushed over to Dana who could barely keep her eyes open and her head up in the corner. Picking her up, he carried her over and sat her up in the shop, making sure her arms and legs were inside. As soon as her whole body was inside, the shop's dome closed around her, sealing her in. Clark stood back, watching as the ship glowed with her inside.

"What happens now?" Clark yelled over the noise of the ship raising itself into the air.

"Stand aside and wait." Jor-El's voice was calmer but still stern. Clark stood back and watched as Dana's head bobbed up and down inside the ship. Suddenly, a short burst of energy released from the ship, knocking Clark off balance.

"What was that?" Clark watched as Dana's body seized inside the cramped space. She opened her eyes wide breathing deeply and disoriented. As Clark was about to step closer, another, stronger, wave of energy surged from the ship. This time Dana yessed painfully, pressing her hand up against the transparent dome and looking out at Clark. Again the shop sent out another wave, this time causing Dana to scream and knocking Clark off of his feet. The bottles, cans and boxes in the cellar shook with every pulse sent out by the ship.

"Clark, Clark! Help me!" Dana banged on the glass, watching as Clark stood up. She was getting more and more energy back as each time was more and more painful.

"Dana!" Clark got up to his feet.

"No Kallel, she must remain there until it is complete." Jor-El warned just as Clark was about to go over to her.

"It's hurting her, I can't just stand here and watch it happen!" Clark stopped in his tracks. "Why is it hurting her?" Dana still banged on the glass, yelling for Clark to help her.

"We must all be weakened before we become strong again." Just then the inside of the ship where Dana was, began to glow brighter and brighter, forcing both of them to shield their eyes. Just as Dana's screamed filled the air, a final surge of energy bolted from the ship, knocking the doors off of the cellar entrance and taking out all of the power along the way. Clark went flying across the room into a stack of boxes and glass bottles, shattering everyone he hit.

When the light was gone, Clark pushed all of the broken bottles, cans and boxes off him him and got up to see Dana curled up on the dirty floor beside the ship which was now back on the ground just as it was before.

"Dana!" He rushed over to her side to see if she was okay. When the dust cleared, he looked her over, he pendant hanging back around her neck and his key clasped tightly in her hand. "Dana can you hear me?" He held her up off of the ground. She didn't move, her breathing was steady and her face was calm which made Clark feel a little more at ease.

Just then Martha and Jonathan came barrelling down in to the cellar.

"Clark! Clark are you down here?" He heard his father call to him. When they reached the floor of the cellar and saw Clark and Dana they were relieved.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Martha went to her son's side.

"We were worried about you when you weren't at Lex's. We just hoped you'd come back here with her." Jonathan looked around at all of the broken bottles and boxes scattered around the room.

"I think she's okay," Clark nodded at Dana as his mother took in their surroundings.

"The power's out all over the area, what happened down here?" His mother's face was worried and relieved at the same time as she cupped her son's face in her palm and looked down at Dana.

"I need to get her inside," Clark scooped Dana up into his arms with almost no effort at all.

"Come on, let's go son," Jonathan led the way out of the cellar.


	9. Risk

**Risk**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana 

Clark sat with Dana across his lap in the living room of his house. Dana lay with him, still unconscious but breathing normally. He stroked her hair wondering what was going on inside her head.

"Clark?" His father called from the doorway of the kitchen; "could I see you in here for a minute?" he cocked his head towards the kitchen as he was drying a mug with a towel. Clark looked back down at Dana again before gently lifting her head, sliding out from underneath her and putting a cushion in his place. He looked back at her before entering the kitchen and sitting down at the cedar kitchen table where his mother sat waiting.

"How is she?" His mother put a hand on his. "Anything new?"

"She's still not awake, no," he looked down at the yellow place mat.

"I hate to ask Clark, but what happened with Lex?" Jonathan sat down at the table after pouring himself and his son a cup of orange juice. He handed the cup to Clark.

"Well…" Clark hesitated. He knew what his parents' reaction was going to be.

"Well?" His father shook his head worried.

"Lex had the doctors checking Dana out, hooking her up to all of these machines…" he played with the handle of the cup.

"What?" Martha was short of breath.

"And.."

"There's an and?" She put her cup down.

"And the only way we could get him to let us leave without following us was if Dana promised that she would come back and tell Lex everything he wants to know about her…" He looked into his up and took a sip.

"Clark she can't! What if he goes public with it? What if he followed you guys here?" Jonathan got up to look out the window over the sink.

"He wouldn't risk it, he wants to know too badly." They all turned to see Dana standing in the doorway. Clark's mind flashed back to the last time she had done the same thing, standing in that same position in the same doorway.

"Dana, what are you doing? You should be resting," Martha turned to face her. Clark got up to meet her half way.

"I'm fine really, I feel much better," she smiled at his parents.

"Honey, are you sure? We saw you before, you could barely keep your eyes open," Martha shook her head.

"I feel better now, whatever Clark did, it worked."

"It was the ship, the ship brought you back." Clark piped up.

"It also knocked out power to nearly half the town," Jonathan chuckled. Dana then noticed that it was candlelight and oil lamps that lit the room.

"What about your powers, so you still have them?" Clark stood next to her at the table.

"I don't know, I haven't tried." Clark looked around the room for something.

"Here try them, see if you can light those candles over there," he pointed to a large blue candle next to the sink. They all watched as Dana stared hard at the candlewick but nothing happened.

"I can't, I can't do it," she exhaled with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Why are you sorry? Honey, don't be sorry, we're just glad that you're back." Martha smiled warmly. Clark held her close to him as she sniffled, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't care about the powers," he whispered to her, "I just don't want to lose you again." He gently kissed her head, and Jonathan, standing next to his wife put his hand on hers.

"Clark," Dana looked up at him, "can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah sure…" Clark looked over at his parents who nodded silently back at him. "We'll be right back." He held the door for Dana as she stepped out the door into the night. Silently and awkwardly they walked until the reached the loft in the barn. As she spread out a thick quilt on the ground in front of the bench, he noticed Dana yawning beside him as she looked out of the window into the vast stretch of the Kent farm.

"Dana?" Clark turned to her. She turned around to look at him. She said nothing but walked right past him, picked up his sweater off of the bench and sat down on the quilt, holding the sweater close to him.

"You're so lucky Clark, to have all of this, to have always had all of this." She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I maybe I wouldn't be where I am now, if I had the kind of life you've had." She looked back down at the sweater, burying her head into the sweater with her knees curled up against her chest. Clark hurt and sorry at the same time, he didn't know how to respond to what she was saying.

"I'm scared Clark." She looked up again, as he sat down next to her on the quilt. As he did she leaned herself up against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So many people know about me, they know I'm back and that I'm here. Lex knows about me too, and soon he's going to have his fill of information about me too. I mean I don't know how much more of all of this I can take," she stressed, shaking her head. Clark stroked her cheek. "Everyone knows about me, and I don't know how I'm going to stay out of…"

An image of the two of them, together in the cast bright, white space flashed in both of their minds, cutting Dana off in the middle of her sentence. In the vision, they stood together in the dead silence o the never-ending space, dressed both in white, barefoot and holding onto each other calmly, tightly, lovingly.

Slowly, Clark took he took his hand away from her cheek. Dana with her eyes still closed, exhaled slowly.

"Did you see it?" Clark smiled warmly at Dana who hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Yeah," she finally opened her eyes, looking up into his. Clark could read the worry that lay deep within them. Although her dark skin glowed looking better than she had before, he eyes were crowded with negative thoughts.

"But we may never have that Clark."

"But we could Dana, and that's what you have to remember, that's what you have to think about." She paused for a moment, weighing the two thoughts against each other. Finally she sighed and lay her head down across Clark's lap, almost taking him by surprise at the gesture.

"Clark?" she quietly called up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me to the Luthor's tomorrow?" Clark had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal with Lex at the mansion. He remembered how weak she was and how she struggled for every breath. He remembered that Lex had a blood sample and wondered how he was going to get it back.

Then he thought about what it would have been like if he was in the same situation. He wondered if he could have survived the lab tests and tortures that Dana had gone through when she was being held at the laboratory. It was hard not to think about because it _could_ have been him, and if anybody found out about his secret, it could very well be _him_ next.

"Dana," Clark sighed staring over at the window. She didn't respond. "Dana?" he looked down at her fast asleep in his lap.


	10. Trust

**Trust**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana

The next morning, Clark's neck was stiff from sleeping against the bench. The light from the barn window stung his eyes as he opened them.

"Clark?" He could hear a voice calling him. He quickly opened his eyes completely forcing himself to adjust. "Clark?" Lex came up the steps of the loft as Clark sat up against the bench, looking for Dana. "Where is she?" Lex stormed up and stood over Clark as he stood up. Clark looked around the empty loft. "Clark where is she?"

"She's gone," Clark looked out the window over the farm. He couldn't see anyone, anywhere.

"What do you mean she's gone Clark, where did she go?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep, she must have left this morning."

"Clark, she gave me her word, you were there when she did it," Lex all but yelled at him.

"I was also there when she was lying on that bed close to death. Lex give her a break, she's just recovering." Clark stood to face him.

"Is this why she up and left you in the middle of the night?"

"Lex, what's wrong with you, why are you so angry?"

"I've been sitting on my ass at home, waiting for some word or sign that everything is okay. I want to know what's going on Clark." Lex paced around the loft, constantly looking at the barn door.

"Where is all of this coming from, why are you so interested anyway?"

"I guess the questions is why aren't you _as_ interested Clark?" Clark hesitated for a moment before answering.

"It's not that I'm not interested Lex, it's just that I don't want her to feel pressured about telling me anything, that's all."

"Well you better home that she comes back soon Clark, or I will send my people out to find her."

"She gave you her word, she'll come back to tell you. She wouldn't run out on it."

"I think you're hoping she just hasn't run out on you Clark." With that, he turned and headed down the stairs leaving Clark in his disappointing thoughts. Clark watched as Lex got into his sports car and sped off, leaving a cloud of dirt, dust and gravel behind. Clark sped into the house calling for his mother and father, who came down from their room.

"What is it honey, where's Dana?" His mother came down first with Jonathan following behind.

"She's gone, I woke up this morning in the loft and she was gone."

"Are you sure she just left, did you see anything strange before you fell asleep?" Jonathan stood beside him.

"No, nothing, but I'm worried that something _could_ happen, Lex is going to have his people out looking for her soon."

"Lex?" Jonathan pulled his vest on.

"He was here, this morning, he woke me up looking for her in the barn. He was angry. I'm going to go and change and go out and find her," he yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Clark, I'll take the truck, you go ahead on foot, Martha we have to find her before Lex does." Jonathan kissed his wife and followed Clark who apparently had changed at super speed, out the door. As Jonathan started the truck, Clark took of towards the only place he could think that she would be.


	11. Memories

**Memories**

Baby D Series Fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana

When Clark arrived at the Kawatche caves there was no one there. He looked around at the strange paintings and etchings on the walls still having yet to decode their meanings. One image caught his eye this time, a diamond symbol with the image of a single creature above it. The diamond symbol was the same symbol on Dana's pendant, the only one different than his won. He stared at it for a while wondering what it was like back on his planet, what it was like to be a prince, to have Dana, Arik, as his princess. To not have to hide his abilities and actually fit in and be praised for having them.

"I can only remember bits of it," Dana came up behind him, startling him.

"Dana, I knew you wouldn't leave," Clark took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I was really thinking about it."

"Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Clark looked her over.

"I'm fine, there's just a lot to think about."

"What about your powers, are they back?" Clark lowered his voice to a whisper.

"How do you think I got away from you without waking you up this morning?" She smiled, walking away from him, looking up at the marking on the walls. Clark stood just a few feet away, not sure of what to say next.

"I wish there was more," she finally broke the silence.

"More of what?" Clark came up behind her, looking at the drawings.

"More memories. When I was in the ship, I say these things, images or memories of Krypton."

"Our planet?" The words almost caught in his throat.

"Our planet," she repeated, almost as if she had heard his thoughts. "For the longest time, I didn't want to admit that I was from somewhere else. All I wanted to do was fit in, to be normal. I even refused to use my powers and it killed me to watch people suffer when I knew I could help them. I always thought I would hate my powers, the way I had to pretend I was someone else all the time, the way things would happen to me, that I couldn't explain, and I had no one to talk to about it. The way I had to keep almost everything about me a secret," her words came faster and faster, filled with more and more resentment.

"Until I met you," her voice suddenly calmed as she turned her head back to look at him. Clark smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Clark, I knew we were happy, I saw it. There were battles being fought around us, but we were happy. We had peace. Our families were lifelong friends, we were life long friends," she sighed remembering the images. "And you," she looked up in his direction, "you were a hero, a prince. People looked up to you when they needed help, or when they just needed someone to listen to how their day had gone. They loved you Kallel," she looked down at the trodden dirt floor, "I…"she began to say softly.

"You're back, figures I'd find you here, and with Clark." Lex interrupted. "I never thought you'd like to me Clark, not you of all people."

"Lex, I didn't…"

"Yeah, and you expect me to believe that when you two are standing so cozy in one another's arms," Lex raised an eyebrow as Dana stepped away from Clark.

"He didn't lie Lex," she shook her head angrily, looking at the ground with her hands behind her back, "I did leave and I was really considering not coming back."

"So what changed your mind Dana?" Lex's voice was dripping with sarcasm, as if he didn't know.

"You know why I came back Lex," she looked up at him, "and I'm sorry if you think it was for you." Lex rolled his eyes. "Lex, you've been good to me, putting me up in your house when I didn't have a place to stay, getting doctors for me and keeping secret what you know." Lex's face became slowly more and more serious at the tone of Dana's voice. "Now I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it." Clark's head hot up, he hadn't been sure if she would still tell him or not. "But I have some conditions I'd like to discuss with you first." She turned around composing herself seriously and professionally.

"My car is just outside, let's go."

"Just give me one hour and I will meet you at the mansion."

"No, no way I'm not letting you go just so you'll never come back again."

"Lex, just give her one more hour, she already came back once, she gave you her word, and I give you mine." Clark stepped up. Lex tapped his foot in the dirt looking very reluctant,

"Dana, I'm getting very impatient," Lex shook his head looking down at the dirt floor, contemplating.

"I promise Lex, I'll be back and I will tell you everything."

"One hour Dana, just one, after that I'm coming to find you."

"Thank you Lex, I'll be there." They both watched as Lex left the cave, got into his car and sped away angrily.

"You're really going to tell him?" Clark finally let out.

"You know what'll happen if I run. I don't want to fun Clark, I can't run anymore, I'm tired." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Clark bowed his head in the realization that it could just as easily have been him in the same situation. "I'm sorry Clark," she shook her head looking back a the symbols on the wall.

"For what?" He looked up.

"For putting you through all of this, for making so much trouble for you."

"Dana, I'd do it all again for you," he held out his hand to her. Taking it, he pulled her in close to him, holding her close to him reassuringly.

"Thank you Clark," she looked up at him, "for everything." He smiled kissing her on the forehead, sending a flash of the two of them embracing in the same way on a mountainside on Krypton.


End file.
